Gotta Go Fast
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Kara was living a normal life, protecting the Master Emerald with Knuckles, fighter Eggman with Sonic and Co. and trying to recover her memories of her lost past. Now, her world is turned upside down as she and the rest of the gang end up on Earth. With Eggman on the loose, it's up to this otherworldly group of heroes to keep everything under control. Sonic X with my OC.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**If you're reading this, thank you so much! If you've read my other stories, then yes, I am crazy for starting a brand new one right now. This story is similar to my other Sonic story, Snowflakes and Shadows. My OC, Kara, is the same as well. If you have yet to read Snowflakes and Shadows, please go read it in order to understand Kara better. Also, Kara's theme song is titled Bringer of Revolution, it is an Objection theme from Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies. A fan created lyrics for it that I feel fit Kara perfectly so please go check them out on Youtube, type in Athena Cykes Bringer of Revolution lyrics, it's the video by adrisaurus and has a yellow background with a picture of Athena on it. Kara's voice actress is to be determined so if you have a suggestion, please let me know! This chapter will be short, since I plan on having each chapter be a single episode of Sonic X, so they will get longer. I hope you all enjoy and please remember to review.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night, the stars were out, the moon was full and there was no trouble...for five minutes. Suddenly, the base belonging to the one and only Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman as his enemies called him, lit up with light and sirens, signaling the arrival of only one person. Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue blur ran towards the base, avoiding the missiles sent at him all with a smile on his face. He easily handled everything...until he ran onto a launch pad with Eggman's face on it that sent him flying. The blue hedgehog cried out in surprise as he became airborn in a second only to be hit roughly by one of Eggman's robots. Just then, a plane carrying a two tailed yellow fox, a pink hedgehog and a white hedgehog flew towards him. The fox was wearing gloves and shoes while the pink hedgehog wore a red dress and boots, her quills in a short bob and the white hedgehog wore white pants and a shirt, a light blue jacket, white boots and a headband around her forehead with a silver snowflake in the center, her long quills extending down to her waist with their tips turning silver and her eyes sparkling an icy blue with a mysterious white outline.<p>

"Sonic!" The fox, Tails, cried as they flew towards him. Tails was flying his plane, the Tornado, with the pink hedghog, Amy, sitting behind him and the white hedgheog, Kara, standing gracefully on the wing. As they flew past Eggman's robots, the Tornado was shot at, causing Amy to cry out and Kara to hold on tighter.

"Tails, the plane's on fire!" Amy cried, looking at the wing opposite of the one Kara was on. "What're we gonna do?"

"We're gonna save Sonic." Tails answered, "Snowflake, you handle the protection." Kara, her nickname being Snowflake, nodded. Tails pushed a lever forward and a missile containing a ring was shot out towards Sonic. Kara, on the otherhand, held out her hand and summouned a pearl white staff with silver stars wrapping around it, in two dimensional at the bottom and in three dimensional towards the top. She spun it around herself before she cried,

"Barrier!" Light shot out from the staff, Starlit Night was its name, and enveloped the plane. Kara held Starlit Night tightly, using all of her focus to keep the barrier up. She did this despite the fact that she would be drained completely if she held it for too long and she had her own mission to complete. Her eyes were shut tightly and she didn't move an inch, even when the Tornado skid across the ground.

"Hang on, guys!" Tails warned.

"We're gonna...crash!" Amy cried. Just then, Kara fell onto the wing of the plane, her energy drained and the barrier fell.

"I know!" Tails cried back. At the last possible second, the rock the trio were about to crash into was destroyed. The Tornado didn't crash, instead it skidded to a stop. Once it did, Tails and Kara, who had some of her energy back, looked up to see a red echidna standing in front of them.

"Knuckles!" The two grinned. Knuckles was a good friend of Kara, Tails and Sonic, though mostly Kara. He had adopted her as his sister when he found her ten years ago on Angel Island, amnesic and hurt, with a long, bleeding cut at the back of her neck. Now, she was 15 while he was 16 and they were the closest friends in their group, with Knuckles always worrying about her, even if he didn't show it. Knuckles looked down at the trio, his eyes landing on Kara, before he turned to Eggman's base.

"What's his problem?" Amy asked, slightly annoyed with the echidna's attitude.

"It's only Knuckles." Kara smiled slightly as she jumped off the wing and ran up to where her adopted brother stood.

"Overkill, just like always." He stated as Kara reached him.

"That's just Sonic." Kara grinned, innocence shining in her eyes, a result of her amnesia and being isolated for ten years. "I'm going in." She said, looking at Knuckles.

"Be careful, Snowflake." Knuckles stated.

"Aren't I always?" Kara grinned before she waved her hand, teleporting to her desired location in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Eggman turned around as his wall of his lair broke, revealing none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, holding his ring tightly, and his partner, Kara the Hedgehog. While Sonic stood, smirking, Kara floated slightly off the ground. The girl was known for being able to fly just about as fast as Sonic could run, meaning she was always the one going straight into danger with him. This time, her mission was to rescue and protect Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese.<p>

"Sonic! Snowflake!" Said rabbit cried happily as she saw the two hedgehogs.

"Sonic...too late." Eggman stated before he put the red Chaos Emerald into his machine. He furiously tapped buttons before turning to the duo and smirked, "You'll never stop me now, Sonic. Ho ho ho, all I have to do, is push this little button. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, if you can push it before I grab it." Sonic smirked, prepared for battle, while giving Kara the signal to prepare to get to Cream. Kara floated down to the ground just as Eggman sweatdropped.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Eggman challenged. Just then, a machine neither Sonic nor Kara had seen began to fire at them. Sonic took off running while Kara quickly teleported closer to Cream.

"Snowflake!" Cream cried. Kara smiled as she put a finger to her lips. The little girl had looked up to the white hedgehog since the day they met, seeing her as a close sister, like she saw Amy.

"Don't worry, Cream. I've got ya." Kara smiled before she looked up to make sure Sonic was still keeping Eggman distracted, he was, before she teleported into Cream's cage. The little rabbit held her Chao tightly as Kara whispered, "Ready?" Cream nodded as Kara's arms surrounded her and she was teleported out of the cage. Just as they got out, Eggman activated his machine and Sonic moved to stand in front of the two girls, with Kara pushing Cream and Cheese behind her. Something must've gone wrong because Eggman cried,

"What have you done?!" Suddenly, the light increased and Cream and Kara tightened their grip on Cheese and Cream herself respecitvely. The light began to grow, spreading across all of Eggman's base and even past it, eventually enveloping Amy, Tails and Knuckles, who were watching from a distance. None of them knew of what would happen next or what fate had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2:Rescue and Reunions

**Hey guys, I'm back. So, I've spent most of the night debating what story I would update tonight and I've decided to update this. Hey, the sooner and faster I update, the sooner I get to what I know will be my favorite part of this story. And what part would that be, you ask? Why the Shadow Saga, of course! I may have only watched part of the games but I've already fallen in love with Shadow's character and since I feel like everyone else has a kind of love interest, just so you guys know I support Tails/Cream not Tails/Cosmo but I will not take it out, if it's in a scene that Kara's in then I will man up and do it. Anyways, I designed Kara to be the complete opposite of Shadow in both her appearance and personality. This way, I can show how they slowly become friends and, later, love interests, though that'll be more in Snowflakes and Shadows then this story. Okay! So, thanks to starrat, grapejuice101 (Wow, how is it that you're in most of the same fandoms as me!? But it's nice to know someone is here!), pokecats649, red rose silver moon and edvis93 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 65 readers (By the way, I do this all the time)! Okay, well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, cause now we're actually getting through a full episode! Woo hoo! Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kara sat up and groaned, raising her hand up to the side of her head, the source of her pain. She hadn't felt this bad since she woke up on Angel Island with no memory whatsoever ten years ago. Slowly, Kara opened her eyes only to let out a slight scream. She wasn't in Eggman's base! She was on some strange platform high above the ground and didn't recognize anything!<p>

_Oh God..._She thought, her arms coming to wrap around her tightly as she began to hyperventilate. _It's ten years ago all over again! _Kara's eyes then traveled to her right where she saw Cream and Cheese waking up. Quickly, the hedgehog ran over and knelt beside the rabbit and Chao. "Cream! Cream! Wake up!" Kara whispered as she shook the girl. Cream slowly opened her eyes.

"Snowflake...?" She whispered before she took in her surroundings. Feeling fear clench her heart, Cream grabbed onto Cheese and Kara, asking, "Where are we?" Taking a deep breath, Kara answered,

"I don't know, but we're gonna be okay, Cream, I _promise_." That was the best thing Kara could do. She was known for never breaking a single promise, after all.

* * *

><p>Kara didn't know how long they were up there when people started to climb up the strange sign. Once they did, however, the hedgehog stood up in front of Cream and Cheese, glaring at the people as if she could turn them to ice with it. Cream was crying slightly as she begged,<p>

"Oh, please!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese cried in fear.

"Please, leave us alone!" Cream cried.

"Don't you people touch her or I _swear _you'll regret it!" Kara snarled, her temper close to breaking. Since she spent basically ten years around nobody but Knuckles, excluding when Sonic and Tails came to 'visit', Kara developed a slight temper. Though her's was more controlled than the echidna's, push her too far or threaten someone she cared for and you'll be running for your life. Sonic knew that better than anyone, having pushed Kara too far a couple times and ending up as an icicle for a day or two...or five. But we're not talking about that now! Kara tried to fight off the people without resorting to her cyrokinesis or pulling out Starlit Night, (what she didn't want them to know about her powers yet!) but she, Cream and Cheese were all taken prisoner anyway.

* * *

><p>Kara, Cream and Cheese were put in a kind of glass tube surrounded by all the people.<p>

"We didn't do anything, please let us out!" Cream begged, scared out of her mind.

"Don't worry Cream, I won't let them hurt you." Kara whispered as she hugged the rabbit tightly while a strange device was pushed towards them and Cheese hugged Cream's leg. Cream looked up to Kara and, in that moment, the female hedgehog was the rabbit's only support, comfort and protection. When Cream and Cheese saw the device, they gasped.

"What kind of place is this?" Cream said, "Cheese, Snowflake, we've got to get out of here!" Kara's only response was to tighten her grip on the rabbit and to do the only thing she could in that moment. Call for help.

_Sonic, Tails...if either of you are here, please come help Cream, Cheese and me! I can't do anything! We need you!_

* * *

><p>As they stood, the cage suddenly lowered something strange around them. Cream and Cheese gasped in fear and Kara tightened her grip on them even more. She couldn't reveal her powers yet, that would only put them in more danger! Or worse, she'd be seperated from Cream and Cheese and the youngest members of their group would have no protection or support!<p>

"I don't like this." Cream whispered.

"Chao." Cheese agreed.

"Neither do I, Cream, but we'll be okay." Kara whispered as she stroaked the top of Cream's head, speaking in a calm voice. Being calm always helped keep others calm, or so she thought. For what seemed like forever, the three were surrounded until the strange green lights were lifted. Just then, the power went off. Kara grinned. _Tails got the message! _Just then, a blue streak raced in, broke the glass, grabbed the three and hid behind a strange device. Kara was grinning when she saw Sonic, though she wondered about the strange device he was wearing but that could wait until later.

"Sonic!" Cream grinned but Sonic shushed her straight after. Kara only smiled as Cheese started crying out happily and hugging Sonic tightly.

"Over there!" A man's voice cried.

"Sonic, we gotta go!" Kara whisper shouted. Sonic nodded,

"Let's go."

"Right!" Cream agreed as Sonic gave her Cheese and the two girls followed the blue blur as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>The three ended up running through the hallway, Sonic holding Cream's wrist as he ran while Kara managed to keep up with him, resisting the urge to fly, for now. Once they were free, she could fly as long as she wanted!<p>

"Wow, Sonic, how'd you shut off all the electricity?" Cream asked as they ran.

"I didn't do it, Cream. I guess it just happened." Sonic answered as he looked back at the young girl with a half smile.

"Maybe it just happened because you bring good luck wherever you go, Sonic!" Cream grinned. Kara almost laughed at that, almost, but she was too busy focusing on keeping up with Sonic and not jumping in the air.

"You might be right." Sonic agreed cockily. Just then, the power came back on and the three looked up and gasped in horror. The cameras were on and pointing at _them_!

"I shouldn't have said anything. This must be a jinx!" Cream said, worried.

"This isn't your fault." Sonic and Kara said in unison, a habit they formed after it became established that Kara would be Sonic's partner in crime, as the blue blur liked to call her. Lasers then came out of the cameras, ready to fire.

"Cream, hang on." Sonic stated.

"Right." Cream nodded as Kara prepared to fly and, if necessary, summoun a barrier. As Sonic started to run, Kara jumped in the air and flew effortlessly beside Sonic. The lasers started to come towards them, but the trio easily avoided them. Well, at least it was easier than avoiding Eggman's endless supply of robots. As they were running, Kara noticed Sonic talking into the strange device he wore.

"Not exactly." He said, obviously answering the typical 'are you alright' question. Sonic then let go of Cream's wrist, causing the rabbit to cry,

"Sonic!"

"Run!" Sonic cried back, "Snowflake, freeze these things for me, will ya?" Kara nodded and just before Sonic jumped, she held her hands in front of her and froze every camera she could, turning them into ice sculptures. Sonic, on the other hand, jumped on a camera and angled it so it shot lasers at each camera Kara either froze or didn't manage to. As a camera fell to the floor, Sonic yelled at Cream, "Keep running!"

"Right!" Cream smiled before she took off. Kara looked up at Sonic and cried,

"Sonic, watch out!" Sonic jumped a second before Kara shot ice out at the camera he had been on.

"The door! We can't make it out!" Hearing Cream, the partners turned and quickly ran, or flew in Kara's case, to her side. Sonic picked her up bridal style and the duo just got through the door as it was about to close...only to be met with more lasers.

"Really? Are they kiddding right now?!" Kara growled, her temper flaring. _First_, they lock up her, Cream and Cheese. _Second_, they try to kill them with lasers. _Third_, they tried to trap them in the hallway. _Now_, they have _even more dumb lasers_?! Sonic and Kara skidded to a halt and stood, or floated, protectively in front of Cream. Before Kara could freeze the cameras where they were, mini airplanes started to fly down the hallway.

"Hey, what are they?" Cream asked. Sonic prepared to fight them when they attacked the cameras. The blue blur looked around in complete shock. He hadn't been expecting _that! _"I don't understand. What's going on?" Cream asked.

"We can't stick around to find out!" Sonic cried as he took off running, causing Cream to cry out in surprise. Kara flew alongside Sonic and summound Starlit Night.

"Barrier!" She cried and the familiar portal of light surrounded the fleeing trio. They soon reached a stairway and ran up, lasers on their tails.

"Sonic, are we going to make it out?" Cream asked nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll make it!" Sonic replied, confident and serious at the same time. Suddenly, the laser sliced the stairs and Cream fell. In her surprise, Kara dropped her barrier and could only watch helplessly as Cream barely managed to hold onto Sonic's hand. Her energy had been drained by using her cyrokinesis and light one right after the other. Being only 15 meant she was still weak after using her powers for a period of time and that meant she had to 'recharge', as Tails put it. That meant, if she were to fly right now, she'd go down with Cream instead of saving her.

"Hold on, Cream!" Kara cried worridley. Suddenly, the stairs were sliced again. Using all of his strength, Sonic pulled the rabbit and Chao up and began jumping up to escape the lasers, Kara following him, though she had to land on every ledge with him when she would usually just fly up. Once they were safe, Sonic set Cream down with a smile. Cream, smiling, put Cheese down as Sonic and Kara looked down to make sure they were safe.

"See Cream, I told you we'd make it and we did!" Sonic smiled confidently, "You didn't doubt me, did ya?" Cream shook her head and grinned,

"Thank you for saving us!"

"Ah, anytime, Cream, anytime." Sonic smiled, giving the girls a thumbs up.

"Now don't go getting too cocky, hedgehog." Kara teased as she crossed her arms. "I called you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I got your call, but I knew you guys needed help already." Sonic replied, "Besides, I couldn't have done that without my partner in crime, now could I?" As he finished talking, Sonic reached out and ruffled Kara's quills.

"Soniiiccc!" Kara whined like the child she was at heart. Sonic laughed slightly when they all heard something.

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" Sonic asked. He took off the strange device and listened. "Sounds like a plane. The Tornado!" Sonic smiled.

"Oh yeah, did I mention I called Tails, too?" Kara grinned, knowing the two tailed fox was responsible for the power problems allowing them to escape. If Kara was Sonic's partner in crime, then Tails was his sidekick, and number 1 at that. Sonic grabbed Cream and Cheese before he crashed through the roof, Kara right behind him.

"Alright Sonic!" Tails grinned as he lowered the plane so Sonic could grab on while Kara, for once, landed in the backseat. She never sat there unless they were making an aerial escape and she could fly in. As they flew away, Sonic smiled,

"Hey!"

"Ha ha!" Tails grinned as he waved at his metaphorical older brother.

"It was you! You're the one who helped us get out of there!" Cream smiled at the two tailed, plane flying fox. Tails just winked in return and said,

"I helped, but Sonic's the real hero." Kara leaned forward and smiled,

"Nice to see you got my call!"

"And your location!" Tails grinned back at her as he directed the Tornado away from what Kara now dubbed as prison.

* * *

><p>Later, the four animals and Chao stood in a house with a young boy and his grandfather, who introduced himself as Chuck Thorndyke.<p>

"My name's Christopher. Sonic landed in our pool last night and I dove in and saved him." The boy, Chris, introduced. Kara laughed at that, already prepared to tease Sonic over it.

"I'm Tails and I'm Sonic's very best buddy! Right Sonic?" Tails smiled.

"Correct." Sonic smiled.

"My name's Cream and this is my very special Chao friend named Cheese. Thanks for having us." Cream smiled and bowed.

"I'm Kara, but you can call me Snowflake or Snow. I'm Sonic's partner in crime, as he says." Kara grinned, "So Sonic, you had a nice swim?"

"Snow, cut it out!" Sonic groaned. He received enough teasing from Knuckles alone, he didn't need the echidna's sister teasing him too!

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I have a feeling we're all going to be really good friends." Chris smiled, "Oh and this is my grandfather."

"Extraordinary. Tiny, radio-controlled airplanes. Extraordinary." Chuck said.

"We've got lots of unique gadgets!" Tails bragged, his tails wagging happily.

"Listen Sonic, this isn't a game, you know? You could've gotten all of us thrown in jail!" Chris scolded.

"Maybe I could've, but I didn't, did I?" Sonic replied cockily.

"Couldn't you try to be more careful?" Chris asked. Sonic shrugged while Kara burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Chris, but Sonic and careful go together like...Eggman succeeding at one of his plans! Impossible!" Kara grinned.

"This is an amazing piece of equipment. It goes beyond anything I have seen. How did you develop it?" Chuck asked Tails.

"It's nothing special." Tails answered and then added, "Not in the world we come from."

"And where exactly is that world, Tails?" Chuck asked eagerly.

"Beats me. But I think we got here through a warp in time and space." Tails answered.

"Hmmm. Very interesting." Chuck stated, "Not very helpful, but interesting."

"Sorry, but we just got here, what, less than a day ago?" Kara shrugged sheepishly, innocence shining in her eyes. Sonic just chuckled while Chris looked at him.

"I just thought of something." Tails said, "If you and me and Snowflake and Cream and Cheese are here, maybe the others got here too."

"You might be right about that, Tails," Sonic agreed, looking thoughtful. "and that means, if you are, maybe..."

"Eggman's here too!" All four animals finished in unison. Kara sighed, running her hand through her quills.

"This just got a _whole _lot harder." She sighed, hanging her head.


	3. Chapter 3:Egghead's Missiles

**Hey guys, I'm on a role today you could say and so I decided to come here and update this story! Okay, so thanks to starrat and TomBoyOfDeath98 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 164 readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter but I've got one warning for you. A song is featured at the beginning of this story and it includes one (ONE) swear word. If you don't like that, feel free to skip it. If you're okay with it, then read on! Please review to let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kara, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Chuck were out in front of the Thorndyke mansion. Cream and Cheese were having a tea party, Tails and Chuck were washing the Tornado and Kara sat near the rabbit and Chao, holding a guitar Chuck had given her. The amnesic hedgehog missed her adopted brother dearly and needed something to distract herself with. Back on Angel Island, Kara had made a guitar and, with Knuckles' help, though it wasn't much, learned to play it. After she met Sonic and Tails, she started writing songs about her friends. It helped keep her mind off everything. As she strummed the first notes of Sonic's song, which she titled 'His World', she began to sing,<p>

"_C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go,_

'_Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow._

_He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo. (-eo!)_

_Kickin' ass fast, puttin on a show._

_Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest._

_And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test._

_He's like a running man, in his world more is less,_

_And if you wanna test him best, bring your best._

_Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

_In this world... (His world!)_

_Where life is strong._

_In this world... (His world!)_

_Life's an open book._ _In this world... (His world!)_

_Where compromise does not exist._

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_In this world... (His world!)_

_Where one is all._ _In this world... (His world!)_

_Never fear the fall._ _In this world... (His world!)_

_Where compromise does not exist._

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?_

_Comin' at ya with ten outta ten, got a real rough neck!_

_Spikes up his liberty, straps on his shoes._

'_Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't ya heard the news?_

_Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things,_

_Hyperactive, instrumental, and pulling strings._

_He's the one who understands when the tides will swing,_

_So he's breakin' down doors, never following._

_C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause its time to play._

_Bounce to the beats and the rhymes, 'cause they're here to stay._

_The one and only marathon man, livin' the day._

_Movin' up, comin' fast and he'll blow you away!_

_Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll._

_And it's tough to get away when they take their hold._

_The only way to break free is to break the mold._

_You can't stop now, lock and load._

_Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!_

_In this world... (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)_

_Where life is strong._ _In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)_

_Life's an open book._

_In this world... (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!)_

_Where compromise does not exist._

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_In this world... (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)_

_Where one is all._

_In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)_

_Never fear the fall._

_In this world... (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!)_

_Where compromise does not exist._

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!"_

Kara smiled as she strummed the solo that went with the fast paced song until she continued to sing,

"_Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go,_

'_Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow!_

_(In his world...!)_ _(Where one is all!)_

_Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things,_

_Hyperactive, instrumental and pulling strings!_

_(In his world...!)_ _(Never fear the fall!)_ _(In his world...!) _

_The only way to break free is to break the mold!_

_You can't stop now, lock and load!_ _(His world!) I_

_ said you can't stop now, lock and load!_ _(HIS WORLD!)_

_ Don't stop now, c'mon and __ROCK & ROLL!"_

As she finished strumming, Cream and Chuck clapped while Cheese let out a bunch of happy sounds.

"That was beautiful, Snowflake!" Cream complimented. The white hedgehog blushed modestly.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I never even thought you could wrap." Chuck admitted with a chuckle. Kara shrugged,

"It's not so hard once you try it. Besides, I'm not that good anyways."

"You're more than good enough." Cream stated. Kara smiled at the little girl as she made her way over to join the tea party.

"I like to keep the Tornado nice and clean." Tails told Chuck as he continued to clean the plane.

"Tails, I'd love to study this plane's mechanics someday." Chuck comented. Cream, Cheese and Kara, on the other hand, were sitting at the table with Cheese happily eating.

"Do you like that?" Cream asked her Chao. Cheese nodded his head happily in response. "I'm glad, Cheese." Cream smiled, happy that her Chao was happy. Kara just smiled at the little girl as she slowly strummed the guitar in her lap.

"Hey, Tails!" Chris called as he joined the group.

"What's wrong?" Tails and Kara asked in unison upon seeing the boy.

"Where's Sonic?" He asked, worried.

"He left this morning. He was going somewhere to explore. Downtown, I think." Cream answered.

"Yep, that's right." Kara nodded, confirming Cream's thought.

"If the police spot Sonic, they'll try to catch him." Chris said. Kara laughed long and hard at that as Tails said,

"Catch Sonic? I don't think so."

"I just hope he's careful." Chris stated.

"Hm, that's not his style. Sonic likes danger." Tails disagreed.

"Likes it? That hedgehog _thrives _off it!" Kara corrected, proud she knew that word since her amnesia left her with a limited education. Chris's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"We have to bring him back, right away!" He cried. The group split up, Cream and Cheese would stay at the house, Chris and Chuck would drive around town and Tails and Kara would fly in the Tornado.

* * *

><p>When they were in the sky, Kara and Tails looked around for any sign of the blue blur.<p>

"See anything?" Tails asked the older girl.

"Nuh uh, no blue streak or blue hedgehog anywhere." Kara shook her head as she looked over the edge.

"This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a hay stack!" Tails cried. Kara reached over her seat and squeezed the young fox's shoulder, saying,

"Don't worry, Tails. We'll find Sonic and if we don't, I'm positive he'll find us. He always does, right?" Tails smiled at his sister, and occasionally mother, figure. When Cream and Amy weren't around, Kara had proved her place as the first girl to be accepted to Team Sonic, not because of her relation to Knuckles or her powers but for what she provided. She was their optimist in times of darkness, who always encouraged them to keep fighting. And being the original girl, she had earned her position as the sister and occasionally mother figure perfectly, even if she did turn Sonic into an ice sculpture a few times...but that's not the point right now! As the duo flew across Station Square, Kara's mind wandered to Knuckles. Was he alright? Probably, though he was most likely freaking out over being here and not near the Master Emerald. Kara smiled slightly as she remembered the day she first met her adopted brother. He could have just kicked her off Angel Island and straight into the sea below but instead, he took her in and helped her try to recover her memories. It may not have been successful but she would love the red echidna and help him guard the Master Emerald for the rest of her life. That was her promise to him and she _always _kept her promises.

* * *

><p>The four returned to Chris's house after their search for Sonic failed to bear fruit. They stood in the living room when Eggman appeared on the TV.<p>

"Guys! It's Eggman!" Kara cried, causing the two humans, the rabbit, the fox and the Chao to turn in shock.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news for you! Exciting for me that is, catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world and make it part of the new Eggman Empire. Resisitance is futile, you will surrender to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies. Hoo ho ho ho!" The insane doctor laughed.

"So Eggman is here!" Tails said.

"We better move." Kara told the fox. Tails nodded and the two began to get the Tornado ready.

"Wait! Can I come with you guys?" Chris asked. The heroes exchanged a look before they agreed.

"Alright, but hurry up." Kara said as she continued to help Tails set up. Once the Tornado was ready and Tails and Kara were in the traditional spots, Tails at the pilot seat and Kara on the wing, Tails turned back and cried,

"Come on, Chris! Let's go!"

"Ready Tails, Snowflake!" Chris said as he ran up to the Tornado, putting a football helmet on. Once Chris was in, Chuck said,

"Good luck up there. And be careful."

"_We _always are." Kara nodded.

"We'll be okay." Tails agreed, giving Chuck a thumbs up.

"We'll find Sonic _and _stop Dr. Eggman, don't you worry." Chris added.

"Goodbye guys." Cream smiled. Kara gave the little girl a smile as Tails said,

"Okay, Chris, Snowflake, hang on." The Tornado took off and the three were ready to fight.

* * *

><p>"Eggman!" Kara and Tails cried as they found their nemesis in the city. Said villain turned and cried out when he saw who was coming towards him. Both Tails and Kara looked deadly serious, Kara holding Starlit Night tightly in her hand. The plane flew over Eggman, who ducked right before they hit him.<p>

"It's Tails and Kara!" He said, "I'll teach those flying furballs!"

"Hold on, Snowflake!" Tails cried as his flying got to the point where a normal person would fall off. Kara, on the other hand, just swung Starlit Night slightly. She was now outlined in a glow that kept her on the plane. As they flew, Eggman's robot, Missile Wrist Kara realized, attacked them and they barely dodged.

"Those came pretty close!" Chris cried, worried.

"Two can play at that game. Hang on!" Tails cried. The fox flew the plane closer and tried to fire but didn't even make a dent. "It's no use! The armor's too thick!"

"Hey, Tails, look out!" Chris said. A missile was being fired right at them. Quickly, Kara held out Starlit Night and created a barrier.

"Uaaah!" Tails groaned, trying to get them out of the way. But, Missile Wrist still managed to strike the barrier, causing Kara to lose her focus and fall off the Tornado and give the robot an opening to attack the plane, hitting the propellor. Kara cried out as she fell and at the last possible second before she hit the ground, she started floating. She sighed in relief before she flew up, to either get Tails and Chris to safety or to freeze Missile Wrist and Eggman where they stood. Either would suffice, since she knew Tails could take care of himself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tails had put the Tornado in the jet set.

"Good. Now then, time to get Eggman!" She muttered to herself. As she flew up, she took out Starlit Night and tried to attack the missiles. She managed to deflect some of them from the Tornado but couldn't outright destroy them. She was too scared to use her cyrokinesis anyways, too many civilians around.

"Snowflake, you can fly?!" Chris cried, shocked.

"I'll explain more later, just focus on not getting hit!" Kara cried as she did a backflip to avoid being hit herself. She spun herself in a circle before she held out Starlit Night. A straight beam of light shot out and hit the robot but did little to none damage. "Are you kidding me?!" She cried, the temper Knuckles had given her starting to rise.

"Snow, remain calm! We don't need a hail storm!" Tails managed to cry between avoiding the missiles. Kara took a deep breath and focused on remaining calm, something Sonic and Tails had been helping her with since they discovered her temper. She then got an idea.

_Sonic, get to downtown! Eggman's here and Tails, Chris and I could use your help._

_Already on my way, Snowflake. Wouldn't want to miss the party, after all. _Kara rolled her eyes at his response before she barely managed to dodge a missile.

"Yikes!" She cried before she shot down below the roof. She raised Starlit Night and encased Tails and Chris in a barrier for a brief second before she released it and deflected a missile heading towards them. Suddenly, Missile Wrist stopped attack them. "Huh?" She asked, confused. Quickly, she floated up highed and gasped. Amy was in Missile Wrist's grasp and Knuckles was behind her! Knuckles attacked, crying,

"Aaaah! Hang on, Amy!"

"We got you!" Kara cried, moving to attack as well when Eggman knocked her down next to Knuckles and cried,

"Hold it, knucklehead!" Knuckles stopped and growled as his sister groaned on the ground near his feet. That hit had, suprisingly, hurt really bad. "One more step and the girl's a goner." Eggman threatened, snapping his fingers. Missile Wrist's grip on Amy tightened and the rose colored hedgehog cried,

"No! Knuckles! Snowflake!"

_Ugh...Sonic...hurry..._Kara managed to tell the speeding hedgehog. That was all she could do in that instant, she was too weak, too hurt, to do anything else in that second.

"Leave Amy alone, or you'll be sorry!" Knuckles swore, knowing as long as Kara was alright beside him, all he had to worry about was Amy.

"Sorry? I'm already sorry that you and your friends have survived; my consolation is that is seems Sonic didn't." Eggman said. He then began to look around to make sure the blue blur wasn't around. "Or did he? Perhaps this is all a trap!" Just then, all of them heard Chris cry,

"It's okay! Help is on the way!" As Eggman turned to follow the blue blur, Knuckles knelt down and slipped Kara a ring. While rings made Sonic more powerful, they boosted Kara's health at the same time they increased her abilities.

"Thanks." She smiled as she gripped the ring tightly, it glowing in her hand.

"There he is! Get ready to fire." Eggman said. Missile Wrist tossed Amy aside but Knuckles jumped up and caught her as Sonic's ring began to glow and Kara began to float in the air, her own ring illuminating her own natural glow. "Hurry! Fire!" Eggman cried, unaware of the hedgehog floating behind him. Quickly, Kara flew down as fast as she could and ended up flying beside a spinning Sonic. The missiles fired around them but Kara pulled a barrier with just her hands, thanks to the ring. Eggman was shocked when he saw his two enemies still going and fly into the air. The missiles on Missile Wrist soon shot up and Sonic began to dance on them, fooling around while Kara just grinned at her partner, following him with a well hidden barrier. "WISE GUY!" Eggman shouted, furious. "I'll show you!"

"Yeah right!" Kara sang as the two continued to dance back and forth.

"Sonic! Try the old slap on the wrist!" Knuckles advised.

"Yeah!" Sonic smiled.

"Nice idea, Big Brother!" Kara grinned as the two rode a missile back to Missile Wrist. When the two landed and Missile Wrist turned to them, Sonic stuck his tongue out and pulled his eye down while Kara just blew a raspberry at him. Missile Wrist moved to hit its own wrist and at the last second, the two hedgehogs flew back into the sky, Kara holding Sonic. The robot ended up destroying its own missile.

"Bye!" The two grinned as they flew up.

"FIRE!" Eggman cried angrily. Several missiles shot up at the two and Kara looked down at Sonic.

"Ready?" She asked. Sonic grinned and nodded. Kara released the hedgehog and created a barrier just as the missiles hit. Sonic spun right out of the smoke, Kara right by his side. The two went straight through Missile Wrist and it exploded, much to Eggman's dismay and anger.

"Alright Sonic! You too, Snowflake!" Chris cheered loudly. Eggman coughed as the ash cleared, revealing himself covered in it. He was met with the sight of two grinning hedgehogs, one with his hands on his hips and the other leaning her elbow on the other's shoulder.

"You lose." Sonic stated.

"Better luck next time." Kara teased with a grin.

"This isn't over, Blue Boy, White Girl." Eggman snarled, "You haven't heard the last of Eggman! Soon, I will rule this world, this universe and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine! Oh ho ho ho!" With that, Eggman flew away.

"Maybe in another life." Kara quipped as she stepped away from Sonic a second before...

"Oh, Sonic! Sonic! You're okay!" Amy Rose attacked Sonic in her famous, or rather, infamous to Sonic, death hugs.

"Oh, take it easy!" Sonic managed to say. Kara turned and ran to Knuckles, hugging him tightly, though not as tightly as Amy was hugging Sonic.

"I missed you." She whispered, "I was worried."

"So was I, but I believed in you. You'll be fine on your own." Knuckles smiled slightly as he returned her hug. Kara smiled slightly. That's all she ever wanted from Knuckles, his faith and his trust.

"For a while there, Sonic, I thought I'd never see you again!" Amy cried, getting a giggle from Kara as she pulled away from her brother. Amy was in love with Sonic, Kara truly believed that. If she was only a little less..._aggressive_ then Sonic could possibly fall for her too. Or maybe he already did like her. At least, that's what Kara sensed from him. She could sense his worry and unease whenever Amy's kidnapped or missing, though he hid it extremely well. He may not like her death hugs, but it was obvious to Kara that he liked _her_.

"Amy, please let me go." Sonic pleaded.

"Hmm." Knuckles said. Just then, people ran into the room. The four animals turned in shock to see humans in uniforms pointing guns at them.

"Guys...I can't make a barrier anymore." Kara whispered. Even when using a ring, after holding a barrier for a certain amount of time, the amnesic girl couldn't do it until she recharged. The older she got, the longer she lasted, though, so she knew it wasn't permeanant.

"Alright, nobody move." The guy obviously in charge said.

"Oh great. Now what?" Knuckles asked as he glared at the humans.

_Tails...get over here! _Kara cried telepathically.

"Don't try running away." The man said. Knuckles began to growl.

"Knuckles never runs from a fight." He snarled. Kara grabbed her brother's arm, trying to calm him down. That was harder than calming her down, but only she could do it.

"Knuckles, come on." She whispered quietly.

"H-hey, easy pal." The man stuttered, obviously nervous. Knuckles continued to growl when Tails cried,

"Sonic!" The three hedgehogs turned to see Tails approaching with a ladder lowered. Knowing she had to go, Kara flew up and grabbed as high as she could while Sonic jumped on, grabbing Amy and holding her close as he did.

"Hey Knuckles! C'mon!" Sonic cried. Knuckles refused to move.

"Please Knuckles, let's go!" Amy cried.

"C'mon Big Brother!" Kara cried. Knuckles growled some more before he smirked and followed the Tornado.

"Get him!" The man cried and they began to fire at the echidna. Knuckles avoided the shots, however, and grabbed onto the very end of the rope ladder.

"Yeah, Knuckles!" Kara grinned like the little girl she was at heart when she saw her brother was safe.

"We'll go back to my house, guys!" Chris called down.

"Cream and Cheese are already there waiting for us!" Tails added.

"Wow, them too?" Amy smiled, "So we're all here together."

"I kept 'em safe, don't worry, Amy." Kara reassured her best female friend.

"Count me out. This is where I get off." Knuckles said before he let go. _Be safe, Snowflake. _He added, taking advantage of her telepathy.

"No! Don't go!" Amy cried.

"See you around." Knuckles said before he glided down to the ground.

"He's not coming with us?" Amy asked, "Why not?"

"That's Knuckles." Kara answered.

"He does things his way." Sonic added. The five were silent the rest of the way back to the Thorndyke mansion.

_At least he's safe...that's all I can ever ask for._ Kara thought as they flew.


	4. Chapter 4:Chaos Emerald Number 1

**Hey guys, you should consider yourselves lucky. I am bored and have been watching videos on Youtube that pushed me to update this so enjoy it. I'm just really excited to get Shadow into this story, especially in season 3 cause when he returns, Kara will go from being an entirely different person, you'll understand once I get past Shadow's 'death', to being herself again and that is the season where she admits to Shadow she's in love with him, which happens a lot faster than in Snowflakes and Shadows, the story this is based off of. There, they stay friends for a while, then start secretly dating and then admit they love each other...in the least romantic situations ever. But, that's just how I imagine it. Besides, Shadow isn't romantic in my mind, he's too serious but he is sweet at times, so he earns that from me. Also, Kara and Shadow now have a song that fits them! Yay! It's Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park, and it's from Shadow's PoV on how he feels about Kara so go listen to it, it is amazing! Alright, so thanks to LA J Lover7778 (Aw, thanks, that's so sweet of you to say! I hope you keep reviewing cause they always make me smile like yours did!) and starrat (Thank you, that means a lot even if it was just two word, it still made me smile.) for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 272 readers! Also, if anyone could suggest a voice actress for Kara, I'd really appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to review! Now let's get to the action! (Oops, I forgot, in my opinion, when they started Sonic X, the creaters were hinting at Cream and Tails liking each other so Kara's feelings about them are just my opinion of the small hints.)**

* * *

><p>"So this Chaos Control created a warp in time and space and that's how you guys ended up here." Chris summed up as he stood in his grandpa's lab above the garage with his other worldly friends. "Hmm, I think I understand that much, but I still don't understand these Chaos Emeralds you guys are talking about." The animals were currently sitting while Chris stood and Chuck typed on his computer. Cream, Cheese and Tails sat on one cushion while Amy and Kara sat against another with Sonic leaning on the window pane.<p>

"You've never heard of the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails and Kara asked in unison, a sort of habit that came with spending a lot of time together with each other.

"Boy, you really do have a lot to learn, don't ya!" Tails added.

"Each Chaos Emerald is filled with a magical power!" Amy explained, "So you could imagine what would happen if you found all 7 of 'em."

"But no one has ever found all 7 emeralds and its highly improbable that anyone ever will find them." Chuck said.

"Why is that?" Cream asked innocently.

"Well, you see Cream, every one of the precious Chaos Emeralds has disappeared." Chuck answered sadly.

"That doesn't mean they're gone for good!" Sonic interjected. The whole group turned to the blue blur as he continued, "Any time the 7 Chaos Emeralds come together in the same place, they scatter and disappear all over again."

"Always." Kara nodded, having been through it more than a couple times herself. The dang emeralds _always _disappeared, starting the hunt all over again. Why couldn't they just stay in one place for once so they could be protected?

"Then that means they're all still out there someplace!" Chris realized.

"That's right." Sonic agreed, giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Only we don't have any way of knowing where." Tails added, "If they're on this planet, that's good."

"But if they're on the planet we came from, we may never get home!" Kara finished sadly, crossing her arms as she looked down at her white boots.

"Listen, if the emeralds _are _somwhere on this planet, and if we can find some way to locate them all, maybe we'll be able to reverse that time warp. You guys will be back on your home planet before you know it! Right Sonic?" Chris smiled.

"Yeah! No worries!" Sonic smiled.

"The only problem is finding them before old Egghead does." Kara reminded. While she was usually the optimist, in desperate times, she always brings reality back. It was a strange part of her personality, as if she was two seperate people some times. Knuckles often asked where she picked up the two different sides to her personality from. She didn't know, of course...but it felt like...there were two people...who were important to her...and gave her those two different sides...

* * *

><p>Kara was walking into the living room to check on Cream and Cheese when she saw the TV screen. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture the woman was holding. It was the green Chaos Emerald!<p>

"Cream!" Kara cried.

"We've gotta tell Sonic! Hurry!" Cream cried. Cheese let out a sound of agreement and the three took off to find Sonic in a tree. "Sonic, you won't believe it!" Cream cried as the three reached the tree he was in.

"What's up?" Sonic asked upon seeing the frazzled rabbit, hedgehog and Chao.

"They've found one!" Kara cried, "They've found a Chaos Emerald!" The girls quickly led Sonic inside so he could see for himself what was going on.

* * *

><p>Kara, Amy and Tails were in the Tornado, prepared to follow Sonic after the Chaos Emerald.<p>

"Be careful." Cream said, "Don't get hurt, Tails!"

"Don't worry, Cream! We'll be okay!" Tails reassured, smiling at the rabbit. Kara resisted the urge to aww at the two. They were so cute, she just knew they liked each other.

"I hope Sonic knows where he's going. If he gets lost we won't know where to look for him." Amy said.

"I'm sure he's fine, Amy." Kara smiled.

"Don't worry about Sonic, if anyone can find the Chaos Emerald, he can." Tails added.

"Good luck, and be sure to keep your eyes out for Sonic!" Chuck said. Kara gave the older man a thumbs up before Tails put the Tornado in the air and she used her staff so she was outlined in white, making her stick to the plane as it took to the sky.

* * *

><p>When the three animals found Sonic, Kara jumped off and flew towards him as Amy cried,<p>

"Hey Sonic, it's over there!"

"Chaos Emerald, here I come!" Sonic cried as he followed Amy's direction, Kara right beside him.

"You mean we, hedgehog!" Kara corrected, "We're a team, after all."

"Alright, Snowflake, you win. Here _we _come." Sonic smiled. Since Kara was so innocent, saying no to her was just like saying no to Cream, either impossible or heartbreaking. As the duo went, they suddenly ran into a fleeing mob, forcing them onto a building.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, tilting her head slightly. Sonic turned his head and Kara followed. The two saw Eggman at the same time. _What a surprise...not!_

"So, Dr. Egghead thinks he can nab that Chaos Emerald before us!" Sonic smirked. Kara grinned up at Sonic. He treated stuff like this like a game and she had just adapted to it. Besides, she was a child at heart and all children love games! The two blurs took off, one running and the other flying as they raced their shared nemesis to their prize. Suddenly, Kara's snowflake on her headband glowed.

"Sonic...robot behind us." She reported as she sensed the incoming problem. Sonic nodded slightly and jumped in the air, Kara beside him, when the robot, Beacon, hit Sonic, who in turn hit Kara. Kara managed to get a distance away from Beacon but Sonic wasn't so lucky. Kara stayed by the robot but she couldn't figure out a way to help without getting hurt herself. Rings were thrown their way but both Sonic and Kara missed them. _Ugh! _Kara mentally groaned as she continued to try and find a way to help Sonic. Beacon continued to knock Sonic around until he was knocked away. Kara followed him as Amy cried,

"Sonic!" The two looked up and as they got closer, took the two rings she held into their hands. Kara grinned at her female friend as she passed, clutching the ring tightly. Though she didn't use rings often, they were required when she was with Sonic, who was using one. As the two flew towards Beacon, Sonic began to spin and Kara began to become an even brighter blur, resembling light. The two went straight through Beacon, causing it to explode. As the two landed, they turned as Chris cried,

"Whoa! Help! Somebody, help!" They saw the boy holding onto none other than Eggman's Egg Mobile.

"Sonic!" Kara cried, worry gripping her.

"It's Chris!" Sonic cried and the two took off, desperate to save the boy. When they got closer, Kara jumped up and released a barrier, protecting Chris long enough for Sonic to jump up and grab the boy. The two ran off then, going as fast as they could to get Chris to safety.

"I'm checking him out back home." Kara muttered, loud enough for only Sonic to hear. Sonic nodded slightly as they continued on.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to the house, Kara held Starlit Night over Chris and her light enveloped him.<p>

"Uh, Snowflake? What're you doing?" Chris asked.

"Making sure you aren't hurt." Kara answered softly, her eyes and snowflake glowing a slight white. The light faded and she grinned like a child. "You're okay! Now, why were you putting yourself in such danger?"

"For this." Chris said as he held out the green Chaos Emerald.

"Now that we have one, we just need 6 more!" Cream grinned.

"That's right, Cream!" Amy agreed.

"We're gonna go home!" Kara cheered, bouncing on the balls of her heels. Hope and innocence shined around her, practically making her glow with happiness.

"I'm not certain we should keep it here. After all, it might have an effect on my equipment." Chuck said.

"No problem. If anything goes wrong with them, I'll fix 'em for ya." Tails offered.

"Alright, it's a deal." Chuck agreed with a smile. Kara giggled slightly, feeling more at ease than she had since they arrived in this world. And when she was at ease, she was almost a little kid instead of an amnesic 15 year old.

"Okay, grandpa!" Tails smiled. Kara giggled even more when she saw Chuck's face. Kara bounded over to Sonic excitedly, exclaiming,

"We're gonna go home, Sonic! Isn't that great?!" Sonic chuckled and ruffled her quills, causing the girl to whine his name.

"Um, Sonic, I'm sorry." Chris apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" The two hedgehogs asked in unison, both of them confused.

"Well, for...for losing-" Chris started.

"Got it back, didn't ya?" Sonic interuppted, "That's all that matters."

"And you're okay!" Kara added, grinning up at the boy. Chris stared at the two with wide eyes.

"We think you did a great job!" Kara and Sonic grinned in unison, Sonic giving the boy a thumbs up as he did.

"Uh, I...I did?" Chris asked with a smile.

"You sure did, Chris. Just be a little more careful next time, huh?" Chuck smiled before he laughed.

"Thanks." Chris smiled before he looked at his new friends, who were all smiling at him. He then looked down at the Chaos Emerald with a smile. Kara grinned at all her friends as she whispered softly,

"We're one Chaos Emerald closer to home..."


	5. Chapter 5:Don't Lie to Knuckles

**Hey guys, I'm back! My goal for today is to update both of my Sonic stories so keep an eye out for my other one! Anyways, thanks to LA J Lover7778 (Aw thanks, that's so sweet!), Noodleyyfan, c4Italys7-29 and dream lighting for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 462 readers! I still can't wait to get through the other sagas and finally reach the Shadow saga! What? I like romance and writing a character like Kara falling in love with a character like Shadow is gonna be the funnest thing ever! Especially since it'll be very different from the Sonic Adventure 2 version of their story. And I've made a decision on what I plan to do with Kara in season 3 when Shadow returns! She's gonna be joining up with him and fight alongside him for the first time! Yay! Okay, now we're on episode 5 which will be emotional for Kara so enjoy! Review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Kara knelt on the roof, looking down at Sonic, who was trying to nap, while Chris and Chuck ran below, Tails on Chris' back.<p>

"Can't I nap in peace?" Sonic asked, opening an eye when he heard the noise.

"Nope!" Kara cried as she leaned down so her face was in his. Sonic cried out causing the already grinning girl to giggle even more.

"Geez, what has you so happy?" Sonic asked.

"We actually have a way home and we're one step closer! How can I _not _be happy?" Kara grinned as she looked at her blue partner. Sonic smiled slightly at the girl, glad she was happy again. Usually, Kara was one of the happiest people to join him on an adventure but when it seems like they weren't going back to the only home she could remember, she had panicked and shut down, locking her happiness and innocence in her heart. Now that they had a guarenteed way home, she was practically shining with her inner light 24/7! Just then, Kara noticed Amy had crashed into Chris and Tails, knocking them over. She giggled as she jumped off the roof, floating down to float beside Chris as she heard Amy say,

"I just saw a news report. It looks like they've found another Chaos Emerald!"

"Let's go!" Kara cried before she teleported herself to the living room. As she vanished in a flash of light, Amy cried,

"Snowflake! Wait!"

* * *

><p>"The strange energy spikes which seem to be coming from the Silver Valley area have played havoc with computers and machinery across the entire region. Investigaters are looking into..." The news reporter explained as the three animals and one boy watched the report.<p>

"I bet it's a Chaos Emerald." Tails said.

"We've got to find it before Eggman does!" Kara stated.

"You know, Silver Valley isn't very far from here." Chris said as he stood up with a smile. "Let's check it out!" Amy stood up and ran outside the door, the fox, hedgehog and boy behind her.

"Hey Sonic, you've heard the news?" She asked, looking up at her crush.

"Huh?" Sonic asked as he opened an eye to look at the pink hedgehog.

"We're going to Silver Valley! Come along and we'll have a picnic there!" Amy said as she smiled, probably daydreaming about Sonic.

"But we're going for the Emerald." Tails corrected.

"Aw, come on, Tails! A picnic sounds fun!" Kara pleaded, "Besides, the last picnic I had was just between Knuckles and me on Angel Island...two years ago." To say she and the echidna had been busy the past couple years was an understatement.

"Nah, I've been there before." Sonic said, talking to Amy.

"Huh? You went without me?" Amy cried, shocked. "Oh, so you stopped there during one of your runs, huh?"

"Yep, you guessed it." Sonic confirmed.

_Oh, Sonic, why can't you see that Amy really does care about you? _Kara thought sadly. If there was one thing she could do that anyone else on the team had a hard time with, it was figuring out feelings. Maybe it was because of her psychic ablilities or something but the amnesic girl could always read anyone, literally _anyone_, like an open book. Nothing was ever hidden to her and she could just _see _how much Amy cared for Sonic and the fact that he pushed her away wasn't helping anyone. She saw something similar in Tails and Cream but didn't see it for herself or Knuckles for that matter.

"Fine Sonic! C'mon, we'll have more fun without him anyhow!" Amy cried angrily as she rejoined the group. Kara set her feet on the ground and wrapped an arm around the younger girl in a hug.

"How can we get there without a car?" Chris said, "My grandpa's resting and I can't ask Mr. Tanaka to drive."

"If I drive, I'm gonna get spotted." Tails said, taking out that idea.

"And I can't teleport all of us at once. I'll be unconscious by the time we reach Silver Valley." Kara added, crossing her arms as she looked down.

"What can we do?" Chris asked.

"Hey, I know how we'll get there!" Tails grinned as he got an idea.

"Well, then do it. I'll meet you guys there." Kara said and waved her hand as she teleported to Silver Valley, where she sat down and admired the scenery, waiting for her friends.

* * *

><p>Once the other three met up with the oldest member of their small group, Amy and Chris set up the picnic before they sat down. Once they were eating, Tails said,<p>

"This picnic was a super idea, Amy!"

"It was worth the trip, even if there is no Emerald!" Chris agreed.

"This is one of the nicest picnics I've ever been on." Kara complimented as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Shouldn't there be a lot of people here if they've found a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked.

"Maybe something else caused the energy spikes." Tails suggested.

"Like...a new, environmental friendly power source for the city!" Kara suggested, proud she thought of that.

"Maybe." Tails chuckled.

"I guess it must've been a mistake." Chris agreed, "We can still have some fun while we're here."

"We could take a hike through the mountains or go swimming in the lake!" Tails suggested. Suddenly, water burst high into the air. The four screamed in fear as one of Eggman's robots, E-47 Pumpty Kara sensed, came out of the lake.

"Run!" Kara cried and the four tried to escape only to be scooped up by Pumpty and dumped in its glass center. The four groaned in pain as Kara asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"As alright as we can be." Amy answered. The four stood as Eggman floated down in his Egg Carrier.

"Eggman!" Chris cried as the villian chuckled. "You rat! You tricked them into broadcasting that news story!" Eggman grinned as he shook his fingers side to side.

"I generated artificial energy spikes just like the ones made by Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman explained, "It isn't my fault that those news hounds barked up the wrong tree!" Kara growled at her nemesis, her temper threatening to overblow.

"I hate to admit it, but Eggman even had me outfoxed!" Tails admitted sadly.

"Huh?" Chris asked, surprised.

"Well his plan failed, cos' we're out of here!" Amy grinned as she took out her Piko Piko Hammer and tried to beat down the glass but it refused to break. Amy ended up gasping for air.

"Let me try!" Kara cried and she closed her eyes, preparing to teleport all four of them. Her snowflake glowed and white light surrounded her. When her eyes opened, they were completely white. She threw her arms out, but at the last second a shock was sent up her spine and she fell to the ground, groaning.

"Snowflake!" The three others cried, gathering around the amnesic girl as Eggman laughed,

"You can't leave! I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails!"

"Sonic isn't here!" Amy cried, glaring at the villian. Eggman continued to chuckle before he looked behind his shoulder.

"He will be any minute now." He chuckled. Kara looked up and she gasped as she saw a red echidna sitting on a cliff.

"Knuckles!" She cried, though her voice sounded scratchy from the shock. She couldn't believe her brother was there...Eggman had tricked him _again_! She could only watch as Sonic showed up a second later and soon after, Knuckles attacked her partner. Once she could stand, Kara made her way over to the glass, pushing at it as hard as she could as she watched helplessly as her brother and partner in crime attacked each other. When they ran into the forest, she figured out where they were by the falling trees and watched as they fell into the shallow water. She resisted the urge to slap her forehead as Sonic freaked out for a minute before he stared Knuckles down.

"Go Knuckles! Show Sonic that he can't keep us stuck here! Our only hope for you is to destroy that tyrant!" Eggman cheered.

"Sonic..." Chris said.

"Knuckles..." Kara whispered.

"Do they have to fight now? Can't they free us first?" Amy aksed, irritated.

"They don't even know we're here, Amy!" Kara argued, "Otherwise, they would help us!"

"There!" Tails said, causing the three to turn to the youngest member of their group.

"Good work! How'd you do it?" Chris asked.

"I...used my screwdriver." Tails answered, showing them the tool.

"Good thing you keep tools on you, Tails!" Kara grinned.

"You're really handy!" Chris added.

"No big deal." Tails shrugged, "Now I've just have to figure out how this thing's wired."

"We don't have time for this, Tails!" Amy cried as she took out her hammer again. "Step aside, I'll 'fix' that robot!"

"Ah!" Tails cried as Kara joined him in crying,

"AMY?!"

"No, no! Don't!" Chris cried. Amy, however, ignored the three and instead hit the robot, crying,

"HIYAAH!" Just as she hit the robot, Kara held summouned Starlit Night and created a barrier to protect the from the blast. Kara fell to the ground once the blast went off and the barrier fell as well. The white hedgehog coughed as Tails and Amy picked her up and brought her to the broken glass. "Hey! Get us down from here!" Amy cried.

"H-help..." Kara added, her head hanging as the fox and hedgehog supported her.

"Look what you've done! You've wrecked my robot and it isn't even insured!" Eggman cried at the heroes. Suddenly, a blue blur raced by Pumpty and knowing what was coming, Kara held out her hand and forced any light she had to come out and form a barrier around them. Just then, the robot fell, causing the younger three to cry out. Once her barrier fell, Kara forced herself to push her body up so she was looking out with Tails, Amy and Chris.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonic asked as he saw his friends.

"Next time...come with us so I don't end up...like this." Kara stated as Amy and Tails grabbed onto her to keep her up while her head hung once again.

"Thanks Sonic!" Chris smiled anyway, checking on Kara at the same time.

"It's not over, Sonic!" Eggman cried, "My robot may be down but it certainly isn't out!" Suddenly, Pumpty lifted itself upside down causing the four to cry out.

"Are you...kidding me?" Kara whispered as she reached out to her friends, too weak to even push herself up. Chris grabbed her this time, being stronger than Amy and Tails, and held her close to protect her as if he were her brother. Kara didn't even focus on what was happening outside until she heard,

"This is a battle between Sonic and me! I'll fight my way!" She smiled the slightest bit and whispered,

"Big Brother...always plays fair...that will never change..."

"Huh?" Chris obviously didn't understand what she was talking about but Kara didn't have time to explain as a white light began to surround her, healing and recharging her. Suddenly, the robot flew into the air, knocking Kara's focus off and the four cried out in fear. Once they landed, the light surrounding Kara increased as she healed as fast as she could.

_Knuckles...Egghead tricked you again...I'm in the robot...help..._She hoped her telepathy would work at least. Suddenly, Pumty fell over and the four cried out. "A little warning would be nice next time!" Kara cried as the smoke cleared and she saw Sonic smirking in front of her. Ignoring her, Sonic helped Chris up, asking,

"You alright?"

"I'm okay." Chris smiled. Sonic then turned to the rest of his friends. Kara glared at him before she turned to Tails and healed him, seeing as he looked like he was hurt. He actually hit his head so Kara's light was a welcome relief.

"Thanks Snowflake." He smiled up at his sister. Kara just smiled at him, saying,

"Anytime, Tails." Suddenly, Amy hugged Sonic tightly causing Kara to giggle, knowing he deserved a painful hug this time. Amy then began to cry, though Kara knew it was out of happiness.

"Take it easy, Amy." Sonic said as the girl pulled away only to hug him again.

"I just knew you'd come here and save me!" She cried.

"He always will." Kara added, smirking at Sonic. Suddenly, the robot began to shake. Crying out in fear, the group of five ran for cover as fast as they could as Pumpty stood up.

"I'm not calling it quits yet, Sonic!" Eggman cried, "You only had a preview of this robot's fire power! You and your friends are through!" Suddenly, missiles shot out of Pumpty and went everywhere.

"Snowflake, a barrier?" Sonic asked. Kara shook her head.

"Not now, I'm not strong enough!" She protested. There was still a slight glow around her, indicating she wasn't ready yet, no matter how much she wanted to be. Suddenly, Knuckles stood in front of the hiding group.

"Let me take care of Eggman!" He cried.

"Okay." Sonic smiled.

"Go, Knuckles." Kara grinned as she watched her brother attacked Pumpty, punching Eggman in the process, which got a cheer out of Kara, before he completely broke the robot with a single punch, causing it to explode. The wind whipped around the group but Sonic and Kara still ran out to help Knuckles. Kara flew up and grabbed a tree branch and Sonic's hand while the blue blur grabbed Knuckles' hand. Knuckles only stared up at the two as they fought the wind.

* * *

><p>Once the wind calmed down, Kara and Sonic released Knuckles and all three fell to the ground. Once they landed, Knuckles smiled at his sister and friendrival as the remaining three ran up to them.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, alerting the group to their friends' approach. As they ran up, Kara hugged Knuckles tightly before she hit him.

"Ow!" Knuckles cried, looking at his sister in shock.

"Don't _ever _believe what Eggman says _again_!" Kara growled. Knuckles chuckled and nodded as Kara released him and the two smiled at each other.

"You all made it!" Chris grinned as Amy grabbed onto Sonic, crying.

"Yeah!" Sonic managed before Amy hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy grinned.

"Knuckles, Snowflake and I had it all under control!" Sonic added. Just then, Knuckles turned to leave.

_See you around, Big Brother. _Kara smiled as she watched him leave.

"Knuckles!" Chris cried as the echidna walked away. Knuckles only smiled and raised a hand in farewell. Amy, however, ran after him. Kara couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew Amy had sort of won when Knuckles smiled back at the group.

"Bye Knuckles!" Kara called as she waved goodbye.

"Later." The echidna once again waved in farewell as he walked into the forest.

"You're not sad that he's leaving?" Chris asked, knowing Kara was the closest to Knuckles just based on how they acted. Kara shook her head, her quills flowing in the breeze as she did. She tucked a stray quill back before she spoke, saying,

"Knuckles can only be rooted down by one thing and it's back home. He'll keep coming back to help us get there because even though he and Sonic are rivals...they're friends first and when we all work together...we're unstoppable!" And Kara believed in those words with her whole heart...as she always had and always will.


End file.
